


5 more minutes in the Manor

by livingforazirowley



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Omens AU, How Do I Tag, How it should have happened, M/M, Mary Hodges - Freeform, Mary Loquacious, Short One Shot, Tiny bit of Angst, ineffable husbands, kiss, manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforazirowley/pseuds/livingforazirowley
Summary: Mary Hodges (formerly Sister Mary Loquacious) takes 5 more minutes than anticipated before interrupting certain intimate moment between the ineffable husbands.





	5 more minutes in the Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I posted this ficlet a few days ago in Tumblr, before having my Ao3 account and guessed I could share it here as well. I took the chance to edit it a bit, minor changes. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“There are people out there shooting at each other”, said Aziraphale. The sound of machine guns firing bullets outside the building was deafening.

“Well, it lends weight to their moral argument”, Crowley shrugged it off. It’s not like he was actively telling those humans to mortally wound each other, was he? The demon kicked a door open, shuttering some glass to pieces with it and not caring an ounce about it. They were looking for some clue that could take them to the lost Antichrist and hopefully avert Armageddon. “Everyone has free will, including the right to murder… Just think of it as a microcosm of the universe”. He moved on, looking for the next door to break.

He knew that the angel wouldn’t enjoy that answer but, what the heck, he was a demon after all.

Aziraphale stayed behind for a moment, rubbing his hands nervously while trying not to think what his counterpart had done. “They’re murdering each other” he said, just a bit of hope that it wasn’t true in his voice.

“No they aren’t. No one’s killing anyone”, the demon sighed. “They are all having miraculous escapes. It wouldn’t be fun otherwise”. Aziraphale let escape a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and approached Crowley, now grinning.

“You know, Crowley”, there was a hint of mischievousness in his smile, anticipating that what he was about to verbalise was not entirely the demon’s cup of tea. “I’ve always said that deep down you really are quite a nice-”

The demon shoved the angel against the wall, grabbing him by his lapels in tight fists and interrupting him before he could finish that hideous sentence.

“Shut it! I’m a demon. I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four-letter word” he hissed, inches apart from Aziraphale and projecting all the fear of Satan into his words. “I will not have anybody call me that. I will not have an angel call me that. Not now, not ever. Don’t even think about…” he trailed off, distracted by the angel’s untroubled expression. He scanned his face in disbelief. Was he smiling!? “What in the name of Go-of Satan are you smiling at!?” Crowley hissed, angry now at himself. On top of being perceived as nice, apparently now he couldn’t be even remotely terrifying. It definitely seemed like the end of the world to him. He momentarily considered letting Armageddon just come upon them.

“Oh, well. You see” Aziraphale’s smile went down a notch, realising he had been a tad bit too obvious at dismissing Crowley’s rant. He had known Crowley for too long now to believe that the menacing words were truly meant. The angel bit his own lip in search for the right words. Or any words at all, for that matter, as the demon was clearly expecting an answer. Trying to avoid Crowley’s painful stare, his eyes wandered seeking for a safer place to look at while searching for anything to say. His eyes decided that Crowley’s mouth seemed like a rather good place to stop and let the angel think for a second. It most definitely backfired. Before he knew, he was pressing his lips against Crowley’s.

Suddenly becoming aware of what he was doing, he opened his eyes - which he hadn’t realised he had closed -, and retreated as much as the wall behind him would allow. He looked at the demon, afraid of how he would react. Crowley stayed still, as if carved into stone, his hands still on the angel’s chest.

“What was that?” he finally muttered. Aziraphale could not tell if he was angry or shocked or both. He felt like he could discorporate any minute now and he would have been grateful for it. He took a deep breath and started rambling, trying to excuse himself.

“Well, you see… When two humans, you know, I’m sure you are aware of that... You have been here on Earth for as long as I have, haven’t you?” he let out a nervous chuckle. "So what I was trying to do is, or most accurately, what I inadvertently did, because this is definitely not something I had planned… Not that I haven’t thought of it before-“ the angel’s ramble was interrupted by a hungry, desperate kiss. Crowley pushed him against the wall once more, this time with both the strength and the softness that only 6000 years of frustration finally released could entail. Aziraphale was struck for a fraction of a second but quickly melted into it, indulging in Crowley’s lips.

"Sorry to break up an intimate moment. Can I help you?” said a woman, approaching them and shuttering the moment to pieces.


End file.
